


Leve impresión

by zehn



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 17:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6204478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zehn/pseuds/zehn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>¿Qué probabilidad existía que Chat Noir estuviese allí mismo? En su colegio, en su salón, en la silla de enfrente, con la cabeza agachada y murmurando números para sí mismo… La probabilidad es exactamente "cero", un cero gigante, escrito con lápiz rojo y con luces de neón apuntando hacia él.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leve impresión

Era una leve impresión, una mínima, de las más minúsculas que jamás hubiese tenido, demasiado leve como para siquiera ser considerada. Sin embargo, ella se concentra en esa "leve impresión", porque es inconcebible, imposible e improbable. Y es que, ¿qué probabilidad existía que _Chat Noir_ estuviese allí mismo? En su colegio, en su salón, en la silla de enfrente, con la cabeza agachada y murmurando números para sí mismo…

La probabilidad es exactamente "cero", un cero gigante, escrito con lápiz rojo y con luces de neón apuntando hacia él. Porque no, no es posible. Para nada. Es IM-PO-SI-BLE.

Eso era lo que Marinette quería pensar, porque si lo miraba desde un punto de vista neutral, en realidad las posibilidades eran altísimas. Y como no lo estaba mirando desde un punto de vista neutral, se limitaba a pensar en que tenía la "leve impresión que Adrien y Chat era la misma persona", era sólo eso, una pequeña impresión. Había visto durante las últimas semanas, que ambos tenían cosas en común, pequeños detalles, como la forma sigilosa de caminar, o la forma en que su voz se elevaba a un timbre más animado cuando estaba con sus amigos. Luego, había visto otras cosas, sus constantes desapariciones en momentos de peligro, las excusas que daba después, (bastante similares a las de la propia Marinette), y luego estaba el quejido que había soltado cuando uno de sus compañeros había chocado contra él, en una voz mucho más profunda y un poco más rasposa que la de él.

Bueno, quizá fuera algo más que una "leve" impresión, pero Marinette prefería referirse a ella como "leve", antes de que se volviese loca. A juzgar por el ritmo al que se movían sus pensamientos, no faltaba mucho para que perdiera su juicio.

El gruñido que dejó salir fue atribuido a su desesperación por los números en el papel, y ella no protestó contra ello. Más bien, hizo de cuenta que sí, las matemáticas la desesperaban y paseó sus ojos por el salón. Se detuvo, como era de esperar, en Adrien. En la nuca de Adrien y allí se quedó, hasta que escuchó la voz de la profesora, anunciando que era hora de entregar sus ejercicios.

Adrien se volteó para hablar con Nino y miró de reojo a Marinette, con una sonrisa en sus labios y le guiñó un ojo. Quizá fuera por la sonrisa, o el repentino gesto del ojo o tal vez por que vio algo gatuno en su expresión. Sea cual fuere el caso, Marinette se atragantó con su propia saliva.

. . . .

No, no era una "leve impresión". Era todo, menos leve. Era un baldado de agua fría, todo el peso del monte Everest sobre ella. Era una certeza hecha y derecha, sin lugar a duda.

Adrien Agreste _era_ Chat Noir.

Lo sabía mientras Ladybug y Chat Noir estaban sentados en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel. Él estaba inclinado hacia adelante, tratando de tener una vista más amplia de la ciudad sin moverse mucho y ella, en el modo menos sospechoso posible, se había movido hacia atrás, observando atentamente su nuca.

Resulta que Adrien tenía un rasguño en su nuca, no se notaba mucho, pero para Marinette que se fijaba en todo lo relacionado a Adrien con recelo, era evidente. No había pensado mucho en ello, más preocupada el incidente de su atragantamiento que por esos pequeños detalles. Sin embargo, había atado cabos esa noche, antes de su patrulla nocturna: a principios de esa semana, Chat Noir había abandonado la escena de una batalla con la palma de su mano presionando su nuca. Había cubierto su dolor con algunas palabras y una sonrisa. Estaba herido, y días después, sólo quedaba una cicatriz que quizá el no recordaba existía y a la que ella no le había prestado atención.

—Tienes una cicatriz —comentó, tratando de parecer despreocupada. Chat se irguió, sin dejar de mirar algún punto bajo ellos.  
—Nada importante —. En un movimiento automático, su mano se posó en su nuca, como queriendo ocultar la marca. Abrió la boca en señal de sorpresa cuando Ladybug le dio un leve golpe en el brazo.  
—"Nada importante" —repitió la chica—. No debía haberme apresurado, debía haberte escuchado…  
—Cierto —respondió su compañero. Se volteó para mirarla a los ojos—. Pero, si _milady_ no fuera un poco terca, yo no tendría a quien regañar de vez en cuando y, créeme, sería muy aburrido. Así que si tengo uno o dos rasguños, no importa. Todo va a ir bien, siempre y cuando _milady_ esté conmigo, todo va a ir bien.

Ladybug abrió la boca para dar su usual respuesta al uso descarado de la palabra " _milady_ ", sin embargo, las palabras murieron antes de que pudiesen salir. Fueron reemplazadas por una serie de balbuceos ininteligibles y un sonrojo convenientemente ocultado por su máscara.

_¿Adrien dijo qué? ¿Qué yo qué? ¿Qué?_

—Además —agregó Chat—, a ti te ha ido peor, ¿no? La otra vez cojeabas, te dije que te cargaría, pero te fuiste así nada más. No te vi esa semana, tuve que patrullar solo.

Marinette lo recuerda. Esa vez, había tenido una mala caída sobre su pie izquierdo, escuchó un crujido pero no le prestó atención y terminó su trabajo. Para ese momento, el dolor era insoportable y el sitio de la herida estaba hinchado. Chat Noir se había ofrecido amablemente a cargarla hasta un lugar seguro, pero ella le había dicho que no era necesario, se escabulló hasta un rincón donde pudo deshacerse de su transformación y tomó un taxi hasta su casa, pensado en una excusa creíble para dar a sus padres.

Después de eso, Marinette había fallado a clases durante dos semanas y Ladybug había dejado de patrullar por una. Al volver a la acción, siempre tenía cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión sobre su extremidad herida. A Chat no se le había escapado el detalle.

—Sí, bueno… Gracias por preocuparte por mí —dijo, luchando por qu su voz saliera firme y decidida, como la de Ladybug y no tímida y cobarde, como la de Marinette. Después de todo, las palabras de admiración de Chat iban dirigidas a la valiente Ladybug y no a la aburrida Marinette.

Dolía un poco, pero no dolía tanto como pensar que alguna vez, Chat Noir podría salir malherido o incluso, sin vida, después de alguna de sus peleas. A Marinette no le gustaba pensar en un mundo sin Adrien y, curiosamente, a Ladybug tampoco le gustaba pensar en un mundo sin Chat Noir.

Y esa, no era una "leve impresión", era una certeza. Una certeza que tenía muy clara, algo que veía frente a ella como en alta definición y la hacía sentir una extraña calidez dentro de sí. Era otra de esas cosas de las que estaba completamente segura: su mundo sería diferente sin alguno de los dos, _sin él._ Ya fuera como Ladybug o como Marinette, ella estaba preparada para proteger ese mundo donde él estaba y que algún día podrían compartir, quizá cuando algo de su alter ego se impregnara en Marinette y fuera capaz de hablarle.

Mientras llegaba ese día, compartiría las horas nocturnas de las calles de París aquel que a veces llamaba su compañero y otras veces, el amor de su vida. Y, sin dudar, seguiría respondiendo a cada " _milady_ " con el mismo enojo, mientras una parte de ella, muy, muy, muy oculta, estaba a punto de sufrir una combustión instantánea.


End file.
